Books R Dum
Books R Dum is the seventh episode of Zombies VS Ninjas. Plot The ninjas were watching a commercial for Zombie Girls Gone Wild, where Spencer asks Tanzy if he could borrow $5000, but Tanzy refuses to give Spencer money to buy "trash." Spencer says that there's a difference and it has bloopers. Another commercial is advertising Colonel Flunkerton's Annual-Patriotic-Liberty-Freedom-Patriots-Community Barbecue & Book-Burning and is advertising a library full of irreplacable books to burn. Tanzy says that they have to save the books, but Spencer says that books are for "suckers that are too lazy to pick up a video game" and turns to Andre to agree. However, Andre disagrees saying he loves books, especially his childhood favorite, Little Bunny Hoppy-Hop Destroys the Capitalist Satan. Bartleby points out that there will be no books left, but Rogi says that there will be more room for strip clubs. However, Spencer and Rogi change their minds after seeing the large breasts on the librarian Debbie Decimal. The ninjas arrive at the library, where Spencer starts hitting on Debbie. She complains that the building is surrounded, but Tanzy says that they can get the books out through the roof. Spencer says that he'll do it only if he gets a date. Debbie agrees, but says that she has to show everyone something. She takes off her head to reveal that she's actually a man. The librarian says that dressing up as a hot girl is the only way he could get help. Bartleby, Chris and Tanzy try to convince Spencer to continue to help, saying that future generations of readers are depending on them. However, they get confused when they see that all the books are adult reading material. Tanzy suggests that they just bail, but Spencer and Rogi are saving the books knowing full well that all the books are pornographic. Tanzy still suggests that they leave, but Spencer starts using Tanzy's words against her just to save the porn. However, Colenel Flunkerton and a swarm of zombies break in, with Flunkerton setting one on fire. Tanzy kicks a zombie towards a bookshelf to burn it, where Spencer claims she did it on purpose. Chris and Bartleby do the same thing before the ninjas evacuate. Spencer at first refuses to leave, but he drops the books, grabs the librarian and escapes. On the roof, the librarian laments on the books being burned. Tanzy says that it's a chance to pursue a new rewarding life, but the librarian instead jumps off the roof. Andre says that he has something to make Spencer feel better. At home, Andre is reading to the ninjas Little Bunny Hoppy-Hop Destroys the Capitalist Satan, where Spencer asks, "Did she have big boobs!?" Characters * Spencer * Andre * Rogi * Tanzy * Bartleby * Chris * Colonel Flunkerton * Debbie Decimal * Zombies Gallery BooksRDum1.JPG BooksRDum2.JPG BooksRDum3.JPG BooksRDum4.JPG BooksRDum5.JPG BooksRDum6.JPG BooksRDum7.JPG BooksRDum8.JPG BooksRDum9.JPG BooksRDum10.JPG BooksRDum.JPG BooksRDum11.JPG BooksRDum12.JPG BooksRDum13.JPG BooksRDum14.JPG|Spencer blackmailing the lady to go on a date with him. BooksRDum15.JPG BooksRDum16.JPG BooksRDum17.JPG BooksRDum18.JPG|Tanzy changing her mind about saving the books. BooksRDum19.JPG BooksRDum20.JPG|Tanzy once again gets mad at Spencer. BooksRDum21.JPG BooksRDum22.JPG BooksRDum23.JPG BooksRDum24.JPG BooksRDum25.JPG BooksRDum26.JPG BooksRDum27.JPG BooksRDum28.JPG|The library's fate. BooksRDum29.JPG BooksRDum30.JPG|The man thinking about what to do after losing his books... BooksRDum31.JPG|...which happens to be jumping into the fire, killing himself. BooksRDum32.JPG BooksRDum33.JPG BooksRDum34.JPG Category:Zombies Vs. Ninjas Episodes Category:Episodes